The Question Of The Hour
by lalalala72
Summary: What I think is going to happen with Seddie in the rest of the season.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I love Seddie, and wanted to take a stab at what going to happen in the show from now on. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly or any of these characters, Sam and Freddie would've been together since day one. **

Well, this was unexpected. I came out here to come and comfort Sam, to tell her that she should tell Brad how she feels and stop hiding her feelings. I was way off. At this moment, Sam's lips are placed on mine and I don't know what to do. I'm literally frozen. Confusion doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now. I feel her grip tighten on my shoulder and I think about kissing her back, but for some reason, I couldn't move.

This wasn't like our first kiss: We weren't just trying to get this out of the way. She shocked me, to say the least, by doing this. Wait a second...does this mean she likes me? Or possibly loves me? No...this is crazy. Me and Sam? She's the devil. She always tries to make my life a living hell. She hits me constantly and always insults me.

But on the other hand, she's proved to me that she can be helpful and considerate and kind. Not to mention she never fails to make me laugh. Also, she's stunning. The way that her blonde hair- Wait. Do I like her? There's only one way to find out.

Just as I was about to kiss her back, she pulled away and walked back a few steps. I didn't like this distance. I realized that I was still frozen in place and tried my best to wipe this expression off of my face and bring my arms back to my sides.

However, I didn't take my eyes off of her. She really is gorgeous. Possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Scratch that, definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I stared at the lips that were just on mine and wished that I had a chance to kiss them like she just kissed mine. Does that make any sense? Wow, I'm babbling. In my own thoughts. That's pathetic.

"Sorry." She muttered, obviously trying to break this awkward silence.

"It's cool." I quickly responded, wishing I could've told her that she had nothing to be sorry about. That she should do it again so I could see if what I was feeling was real. I contemplated doing it myself, but decided that would be a bad idea. There was still a possibility that she didn't kiss him because she loves me, she could've had another reason. Of course, I couldn't think of one at the moment.

"Look, we should really get back to our project..." She tried walking off, but I walked in front of her. However, that did no good, because, still being in my state of shock, she pushed right past me and ran through the door. I didn't even have the strength to stop her, much less watch her as she walked away.

God only knows how long I stood out there, dumbfounded and confused. I was only pulled out of my thoughts by a petite brunette viciously tapping on my shoulder. "What was that?" She practically screamed at me.

I looked around to see if anybody else was around, eavesdropping or something. You never know around her. I stared at her face, the one I used to 'love.' God, I used to be so naive. That wasn't love. That was just...Well, to put it bluntly, a creepy crush. Sure she was beautiful, and smart and all of that good stuff, but she wasn't for him. It only took him getting hit by a taco truck to realize it. "Hello, Freddie?" She raised her voice a little higher than it had been a second ago. "Do you want to answer my question?"

"W-what was the question again?" I knew what she was talking about, of course. I can't really forget about what just happened... I just need to know how much she knows. I don't want to go blurting out what happened only to have the girl I possibly love be mad at me. Wait a second...I didn't mean that. I meant Sam. I don't love her...no.

"Don't play dumb with me Fredward!" I flinched at the name, she rarely ever uses my full name. "Sam and you just kissed! Again! This time I had to witness it though, and I'm glad I did. Because who knows how long it would've taken you guys to tell me about this! Why did this happen? Have you guys, you know, been like seeing each other? I just want to-"

However, I cut her off, mid-babble. "No, no no. Carly. We are not seeing each other. I'm just as shocked as you are."

He face lightened a little bit, but just as soon as it had, it went right back to confusion. "Wait, so how do you feel about her?"

Well, that was the question of the hour, now wasn't it? How do I feel about her? That inexplainable at the moment. "Good question."

There was another awkward silence until her phone rang, indicating that she had a text message. I stared at her, knowing who it was from. "I gotta go. That was...Gibby." She walked to the door, but before she left she looked at me and said "Are you gonna be okay?" I gave her a nod and she ran off, once again leaving me with my thoughts and one huge, huge question: How do I feel about Sam?

**So...Thoughts? Should I continue this, or stop writing? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Going home that night, I realized that I was an idiot. I was an idiot for thinking I was in love with Carly. I was an idiot for never thinking of Sam in a romantic way. I was an idiot for thinking that she actually hated me. And most importantly, I was an idiot for not responding to the kiss. God, how stupid can I be?

I was now lying in bed with one thought in my head: I had to talk to her. Whether it be right now, or tomorrow, or whenever. It just had to happen. I switched my light on and reached for my phone, dialing Sam's number.

I braced myself for this phone call. It will be brutal, there is no doubt about that. But anytime that I talk to her is brutal, but in a strange way I love it. It's one of the many things that I love about her. Alright, it's ringing...and ringing... and voicemail. She obviously just ignored my call.

I'm not going to let that phase me, nope. I'm not taking it personally. Instead of calling again, I'm just going to walk over to Carly's. I'm not going to call either of them. Just going to give them a surprise visit...at 4:30 in the morning. My mom was at work, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking out.

I got dressed quickly and looked in the mirror, just to make sure my hair was at least presentable. It wasn't. Pieces were sticking up here and there. This wouldn't work. I reached for my brush and gel and, as fast as I could, styled it.

Next thing I knew I was at Carly's door, reaching for the knob. I can do this. It's not going to be easy, but I can do this. I turned the knob, and to my satisfaction, it was open.

I looked inside and saw no sign of Sam. I quietly turned to shut the door, trying to make sure I didn't wake anybody up. "Oh hey Freddie, how's it going?"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, and fell back onto the door. I peered into the kitchen and saw Spencer nonchalantly eating a mango at the table. "You scared the chiz out of me Spencer!"

"Sorry, I thought you saw me." He didn't look at me again, he just turned his attention to his mango, not saying anything.

"You okay dude?" It was then that I felt a rush of fear course through me. He slowly looked up from his fruit and gave me a stare. It wasn't one of those 'It's okay, I'm fine.' Or even a 'What do you mean, I'm fine,' kind of looks. No. This one was more along the lines of 'Am I okay? Am I okay? Are you crazy?'

"I'm just going to go talk to Sam." He still didn't say anything to me, his gaze just followed me up the stairs, I could feel it. I shook off the scary thought of a Mad Spencer and reached Carly's door. I brought my hand up to knock, but instead of doing it instantly, thought for a second.

Do I really want to do this? I didn't even have to think about that, yes, I do. I need to. I finally brought myself to knock. It took a few seconds, but the light went on and I heard footsteps walking to the door. I smiled nervously.

"I'm coming!" I heard Carly shout. Finally, the door opened to reveal a sleepy girl, hair everywhere, make-up drooping down her face. "Freddie? What are you doing here."

"I came to talk to Sam." Her eyes widened a little bit and she moved to the side, indicating that I could come in. I walked in and looked around, no sign of Sam. "Is she here?" I asked turning to Carly.

"You better sit down." I gave her a confused look, but did as she asked.

"What's going on, Carls?"

She looked at me nervously before taking the seat next to me. "Sam's not here."

I gave her a look. "Obviously."

"Yeah, well. You're not going to like where she is." I just stared at her, waiting for an answer. The corners of her mouth turned up a little bit, into sort of a nervous smile. "Her mother checked her into Troubled Waters."

My eyes went wide and I tried to rack my brain to figure out where I had heard of that name before. Troubled Waters...Wait. That's an insane asylum. "Why would she do that?" I practically screamed at her.

"Because of you!"

"What do you mean because of me?" Before she could answer, I was already walking towards the door. I decided right then and there that I would go see her. I don't care if it's 4:45 in the morning. I'd sneak through the windows if I had to.

However, on my way out, I felt Carly grab my hand to try and stop me. "Because, Freddie. When Sam told her mother about you, she flipped. It's not because her mom doesn't like you, because she does...I think. But that's besides the point. She flipped because Sam is supposed to hate you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So? What does this have to do with her being checked into a mental institution?"

"Freddie...God, boys can be so dense sometimes." I rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue. "She loves you and she's not supposed to. Therefore, both her and her mother think she is crazy." She said slowly, allowing me to digest each and every word.

"We have to get her out of there." All was silent for a moment.

"Why?" She asked staring at me blankly.

"Be-because she's not crazy, she's Sam! She doesn't belong in there."

"But why do you want her out?" What does she want from me? Does she not want to help me get Sam out?

"Because, she's Sam!" I started walking out the door, but again, she grabbed my hand.

"Can you live without her?"

She stared at me, looking deep into my eyes, obviously trying to find a truth in them. I stared back at hers. 3 years ago, if we were in this position together, I would've seen the girl of my dreams and tried to kiss her. However, now I see someone I think of as my sister. "I-what does this have to do with getting her out?"

"Just answer the question, Freddie."

Can I live without her? The answer to that was simple. "Yes." Her expression instantly turned to anger and confusion and she looked as if she was about to slap me. She reached her hand up, but before she could hit me, I grabbed it. "I'm just not sure I want to."

She looked at me again, this time anger replaced with a smile. "I'll go get Spencer to drive us." I nodded and we walked down the stairs. Next stop, Troubled Waters, the mental institution.

**Reviews make me update faster(;**

**Also, I want to do a minor back-up relationship, who should it be?:**

**Carly/Gibby**

**Carly/Griffin**

**Carly/Brad**

**Spencer/OC**

**Gibby/OC**


	3. Chapter 3

The entire car ride was silent. Spencer didn't want to talk, Carly had to bribe him with a fork or something to get him to do it. Don't ask, I have no idea. I peeked at Carly and saw a huge smile plastered on her face. It was one that said 'I am victorious!' And I'm sure if we weren't in a car right now, she would be jumping for joy.

Alright so we're going to get there, and I'm going to ask to see her. Yes, it's going to be that simple, at least in my mind it is. Hopefully it will be. I could feel the sweat on my hands building up and I quickly rubbed them against my jeans, pretending that maybe wiping the nervous sweat off would also wipe the nervousness off. I doubt it.

Before I knew it, we were here. I didn't wait for Spencer to shut the car off or Carly to get out. I just ran right to the building, quickly entering and making my way to the front desk. "Hi, I need to see Sam Puckett. What room is she in?"

The man, who strangely resembled Lewburt, minus the wart, looked at me like I had five heads. "Um, young man, I don't mean to be rude but you do realize that it's 5 in the morning right?" I nodded my head and stayed silent, waiting for him to give me my visitors pass. "Visiting hours don't start until 9, so unless you're related to her somehow, I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait."

Without thinking, I blurted out "I'm her boyfriend, does that count for anything?"

"I'm sorry son, but no, you're just going to have to-"

"Please!" I practically screamed, startling the very few people that were here in the lobby. "It's an emergency. I need to see her. It's a life or death situation."

Okay, so I may have exaggerated that a bit, but hey, it got the job done. Within five minutes, he had handed me a pass, secretly of course, and I was headed up to Sam's floor, only rooms away from hers. "Alright, here goes nothing." I whispered to myself as I knocked on the door.

"Carls, I know I told you to come by in the morning, but I didn't think that meant at 5." She said in an annoyed voice as I heard footsteps walking to the door. It was then that I realized I should've brought bait. Like bacon, or some sort of meat. Just to calm her down. I heard the door knob turn and contemplated making a run for it. I would come back later, with food. But it was too late.

She stood before me, curly hair and bright blue eyes, but I felt different looking at her. When I used to, I would be scared. Sure, I would notice how beautiful she became and yes, I would feel a little something, like lust or whatever. But right now, standing in front of me, my feelings were inexplainable. And all I wanted to do was kiss her. It really was strange.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, stuttering a bit, obviously shocked that I was there so early, or at all for that matter.

I didn't answer, I just pushed past her and walked over to her bed, sitting down. "We need to talk." I saw her peering out the door, looking for a way out. Nope, sorry sweetheart, but there are guards blocking all doorways. "Sit down, Sam. There's no way out of this conversation."

She looked at me for a moment, but quickly looked away. "Make it quick, Fredward, mama's gotta catch up on her beauty sleep."

I chuckled lightly to myself. And then it was silent. This was just like after the kiss, except now, the cards were in my hands. I decided that sitting on a bed with the girl that I possibly love, who looks really hot right now was not the best way to figure things out. I got up and walked to the other side of her room, standing behind her bed. She wasn't looking at me, but I knew she would still be able to hear me. "Can we talk about the kiss?"

"What kiss?"

I rolled my eyes, still the same old Sam. "You know what I'm talking about, Sam." She was silent again, and I took that as my turn to continue. "Why'd you do it?"

This time she faced me and I saw her roll her eyes before talking. "Because I'm crazy, Benson, isn't that obvious by now?"

"Sam!" I shouted at her, but then walked over to her, taking her hand in mine. "You're not crazy! Why you checked yourself in here, I have no idea. Just because you're in love with me-"

She quickly pulled her hand out of my grasp and cut me off. "Woah woah there, don't get your panties in a bunch there, nub. I never said that I was in love with you."

"But-but you kissed me!" I shouted, standing up.

"So? You act like I jumped your bones. Don't get ahead of yourself, I was just trying to shut you up."

"I don't believe you." I slightly whispered. It was barely inaudible, I'm shocked she heard me.

"Well, believe it Benson, it happens sometimes. You were just rambling so-"

This time, I cut her off. "No, Sam. Stop running from this! We need to have this conversation for real!" She didn't say anything and I knew that it was true: She really did love me. "When?"

"When, what?"

I rolled my eyes, she was still trying to play dumb. "When did you start feeling this way?" She looked away from me, but I sat back down next to her put my finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Talk to me, Sam."

"It was gradual, mostly. I'm not sure when it started. But lately, it was unavoidable, my feelings grew and grew and grew. God, I hate feeling like this!" She got up and was now shouting at me. "Why did you have to do all of this to me?" I gave her a confused look, but she didn't let me question her. "We're supposed to hate each other, Benson! I-"

"I've never hated you, Sam."

She rolled her eyes again. "See? That's exactly what I mean! You're not supposed to say stuff like that. You weren't supposed to be my first kiss, you weren't supposed to save me when I asked for help or laugh at my jokes, or let me beat you in arm wrestling." I widened my eyes a little bit, wondering how she figured it out. "You think I haven't noticed how big your arms are? Obviously you're sporting a bit of muscle on them. You couldn't have lost to me."

"Sam-"

She put a finger up to stop me. "No, let me finish. When you were going out with Carly, or whatever, it hurt. Sure, I knew you always loved Carly and you always will be in love with her, but I never knew that you guys would actually happen. But I just want to tell you, that what I told you about you being her bacon, I said it out of love, not jealously. I just don't want you to think that-"

This time, it was my turn to cut her off mid-ramble. How did I cut her off? Why, the same way she did at the lock-in. As soon as I placed my lips on hers, there it was. Fireworks blasted off everywhere. It was at that moment that I realized it was real, my feeling for her. I am truly in love with her. God only knows how it happened, but I'm glad it did.

When I pulled away, she had a shocked look on her face, and I figured that's how I must've looked right after she kissed me. "I love you Sam. I don't care what you say, I don't know how it happened, I'm not even sure what's going on right now. My head's still sort of spinning. But one thing is for sure: I don't and have never been in love with Carly. It's taken me years to realize it, but I'm not. It's you Sam. I want you." I saw her smile and my stomach did flip-flops. Weird, but I can definitely get used to it.

"So, Sam, will you go on a date with me?"

I figured her answer would be yes, that's why the question came out so simply. Much to my surprise, she said, "No."

My eyes widened as the rejection sunk in. "W-what? Why?"

"Because we're not supposed to!" I rolled my eyes, so we're back onto that rant, I see.

"Sam, who cares what we're not supposed to do, you never cared before!"

I knew that she knew I was right. There was something else, she wasn't telling me. I figured that I pressed her enough for confessions tonight, and would leave it for another day. "We just can't, Benson."

"I'm not going to give up." I whispered, taking her hand in mine.

Much to my surprise, she put her free hand on my cheek, pulling me in for another kiss. This one wasn't as passionate as the others, but it was sweet. And the fireworks were there once again. Is that going to happen every time? God, I hope so. "The answer's going to be no every time, Freddie."

Then without warning, she laid down in her bed and practically pushed me off. "Now it's time for you to go, it's bed time for Mama."

Confused, I got up and walked to the door. Before leaving, however, I said "I love you, Sam." Only to get the reply, "Whatever, just make sure you turn the lights off."

I smiled to myself, completely and utterly confused at what just happened. She basically said that she loved him, right? Well, his feeling were out there, it's her turn.

It wasn't until he was at the elevator that he realized she called him Freddie. Not Fredbag, Fredweird, nub, etc. But Freddie. And that gave him hope.

**What's up with Sam? Chapter 4 will be up soon. Reviews make it come up faster(;**


End file.
